imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Fitzpatrick
Samantha's profile: '''NAME''': Samantha “Sam” Fitzpatrick '''AGE:''' 17 '''ORIENTATION''': Straight '''PIC''': [http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2614530304/nm0174021 http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2614530304/nm0174021](Scout Taylor-Compton) '''LOOKS''': Samantha has shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and a curvy 5’6 frame. However, despite her sultry looks she prefers to dress in jeans and hoodies with the occasional flowing skirt every now and then. She does use make-up but only eyeshadow and some pale lipstick. '''PERSONALITY''': Samantha is a girl of many moods. She doesn’t stick with just one emotion, but expresses numerous feelings throughout the day. She is not afraid to speak her mind (no matter what the consequences) and is always willing for a good debating match with anyone who chooses to disagree with her. Sam is a very good student and has a few close friends but her sarcastic demeanor tends to get on the nerves of others. However, she makes a great friend and will defend them to the death if necessary. '''LIKES''': Loves to be with animals and currently volunteers at an animal shelter. She also loves to read and has acquired a very elaborate vocabulary because of it. Also, she has a strong passion for alternative music (Evanescence, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, etc.) and is always known to take her iPod wherever she goes. '''DISLIKES''': She has an extreme rage at those who are cruel to animals or wear fur clothing. In fact she was almost arrested a year ago for throwing red paint on a model wearing fur during a local fashion show. Sam also detests those who pick on people that are weaker than they are and does her best to stand up to those that do so. '''STRENGTHS''': Is in good shape and can run very fast for a medium distance. Has a sharp wit and can create sarcastic remarks at the drop of the hat. She is also very logical and likes to analyze dangerous situations before rushing head first into them. '''WEAKNESSES''': Tends to speak before she speaks which usually lands her in hot water with someone, suffers from ophidiopohibia (fear of snakes), and slightly claustrophobic. '''FEARS''': Snakes, needles, and clowns '''RELATIONSHIPS''': While she is not currently dating she does have her eye on one of the nicer jocks (up to you to pick who) and is wondering if he likes her too. She also has a few good friends who all love her like a sister. '''FAMILY''': Her family is pretty much one of those white suburban families that you see in Hallmark commercials. She has a father, mother, 1 brother and sister and they are all very bland. Sam tends to be resentful of her family’s apathetic nature and does not like to talk about too much. '''HOW THEY WILL PLAY THE GAME''': Samantha will be a very protective/defensive player for her friends and anyone who needs help. But if someone either attacks her or her friends, she will fight them to the death if she has to. '''OTHER''': has a near photographic memory and plans to be a veterinarian when she grows up. During the Program: Together with Christine she's getting the first lines of the class. She's described as kind, warm and a big animal lover. During the classroom scene she's mostly being shielded by Tara who speaks up for that group. However, during Evan's collar explosion he dies right in front of her and her group and watches how Tara pulls her and Armando away but Tara gets her cheek slashed by broken metal of Evan's collar and Armando his shoulder from the same thing. Samantha gets covered in Evan's blood and goes in a state of hysteria. She spends the rest of her time trying to clean the blood off herself before leaving. Her demise: